villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rogue
Rogue is villainess from the X-Men comics and media. She began her career as a villain with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants but joined her adversaries, the X-Men. She became a popular member of the team. Rogue has permanently absorbed the powers of the heroine Ms. Marvel? (Carol Danvers) and now possesses superhuman strength, invulnerability and the ability to fly. Unfortunately, she permanently absorbed Ms. Marvel's personality and memories leaving her with a bizarre psychatric problem and her victim a comatose shell. Soon after, they came to the X-Men's aid against the mutant predator Elias Bogan and subsequently rejoined the team. Regaining her power of absorption thanks to the jumpstarting ability of her teammate Sage, Rogue set out on a personal quest to rediscover her past. Rogue learned that her parents, Owen and Priscilla, had sought out the Far Banks, a world of dreams that required a state of heightened consciousness to enter. With the help of Campbell, who was in fact a mutant dream, she journeyed into a dream world and stopped her mother from breaching the barriers between that place and our world. However, in his desperation to reach it, Owen selfishly betrayed Priscilla and, as a result, Priscilla sacrificed herself to protect the Far Banks from people like him. Traveling to the Far Banks herself, Rogue was able to make peace with her mother's spirit. Soon after, a woman named Blindspot revealed her shared past with Rogue, dating from before the formation of Mystique's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, when they were a team, and Blindspot was the only one who could touch Rogue, due to the similar nature of their powers. Rogue and Sunfire were later defeated and captured by Mystique. In captivity, Sunfire forced Rogue to take his remaining power to avenge his immanent death. She has absorbed his powers, perhaps permanently. Returning to Xavier's mansion, Rogue and Gambit began telepathic therapy sessions with Emma Frost to try to find a solution to their inability to touch, without success. A student of Gambit named Foxx tried to seduce him and was revealed to be Mystique. Mystique wanted to break up the couple so that Rogue could finally have a normal relationship with someone else. Mystique brought along her protégé Pulse for this purpose, but this backfired when Pulse didn't want to be used. Rogue stayed with Gambit until he was transformed by Apocalypse into Death, one of his four Horsemen. Rogue refused to believe her love had turned, but after Death tried to kill her a few times she started to let go. She still holds on to the hope that he will eventually return, but that seems like a slim chance, even to her. Following the breakup, Rogue worked with Cyclops and Emma Frost to rescue mutants being experimented on by a clinic. Afterwards, she was offered a role as a strike team leader by Cyclops. With the luxury to choose her own team, Rogue put together a motley crew of X-Men and former villains, including Mystique, to stop the Children of the Vault, advanced humans who had attacked the mansion. After she and her team defeated the Children Of The Vault, Rogue announced her teams departure from the mansion. Recently Rogue and her squad had to take down a villain named Pandemic, pandemic's goal was to take Rogue's power and add it to his collection of powers that he had absorbed already, he infected her with a disease called strain 88, which affected her negatively. When her squad of X-men took Pandemic down they freed Rogue but she was too weak to do anything and had to be hospitalized on Cable's island,Providence. While on Providence a new threat was released within the mind of Lady Mastermind, called the Hecatomb.With the other X-men having a difficult time defeating the Hecatomb, Cable with his mind merged with an alien species that wanted to destroy the hecatomb had no other choice but to wake Rogue from her comatose state of mind. She easily defeated the alien by absorbing it's powers and memories since the hecatomb had already taken in so many lives and alien species beforehand. Although she has recovered, she now seems to have a hunger to absorb the people around her. Navigation Category:Mutants Category:Femme Fatale Category:X-Men Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Nameless Category:Hero's Lover Category:Siblings Category:Avengers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains